Total Drama Big Brother
by Tyler17B
Summary: All 38 Total Drama contestants are back - and this time, they're in the Big Brother house! Each week, four houseguests are put on the block, and two are evicted. Get ready for a season full of drama, romance, and backstabbing. This is Total Drama Big Brother!


**A/N Okay, so here's how this is going to (hopefully) work. Everything is entirely randomized. The HoH is decided at random. I then go to that person's bio page on the wiki and take a look at their official enemies to decide who goes on the block. Sometimes, the nominee will have other reasons for nominating contestants. For example, the HoH this week is Sam, but Izzy is going up as a pawn. The POV winner and contestants are also randomized.**

**No promises for updates, but I'll try, really! I hope you like it, and reviews are always welcome!**

* * *

HOH: Sam

Nominees: Scott, Staci, Alejandro, Izzy

Haves: Sam, Brick, LeShawna, Ezekiel, Dawn, Harold, Lindsay, Dakota, Katie, Eva, Staci, Bridgette, Trent, Jo, Zoey, Owen, Sierra, DJ, Izzy

Have-Nots: Cameron, Mike, Heather, Lightning, Courtney, Gwen, Alejandro, Blaineley, Beth, Sadie, Cody, B, Duncan, Scott, Geoff, Justin, Tyler, Anne Maria, Noah, Owen

Sam (Confessional): It's pretty nice being the HoH. And with the new twist of double evictions I get to send home two people. It's awesome!

On the sofa outside, Heather, Alejandro, Katie, and Sadie sit around the coffee table.

Alejandro: How could we have let that insolent gamer boy win? He doesn't even deserve to be here!

Heather: It figures you would be complaining. You're going home this week.

Alejandro: Do you know what will happen if he targets me? He'll come

right after you, too.

Heather (Confessional): Sam won't put me up. I'm sure of that.

Katie: He's going to have two pawns, then, if four people are going up.

Sadie: OMG, Katie! Wouldn't it be, like, so scary if we were put up together?!

Katie: OMG Sadie don't even say that! That would be sooooooo scary!

Alejandro: Something tells me he doesn't view either of you as threats.

Alejandro (Confessional): Those two girls are even worse in person. I thought they were bad when I watched season two, but they're so annoying! Ay, I can't wait to send them home!

In the HoH room, Dakota and Sam cuddle on the bed talking to Sierra and Cody.

Cody: So have you thought about who you're going to put up?

Sam: Definitely Scott. I don't know about anyone else, but I'm definitely putting up Scott.

Sierra: Put up Alejandro. He's absolutely evil. I hate him so much.

Sam: I'm also thinking about putting up Staci. I don't want to deal with her for a full season. I can't deal with her for a full season.

Dakota: Neither can I.

Cody looks skeptical.

Cody: She can't be that bad.

Dakota: You have no idea.

Staci, Ezekiel, Anne Maria, and Harold sit in the Cabana Room.

Staci: My great-great-grandfather invented rooms. Before him, people had to sleep in boxes.

Harold: Your great-great-grandfather has some mad skills.

Ezekiel: Yeah, that's tight, yo.

Anne Maria (Confessional): How did I get stuck hanging out with these losers?! I need to make new friends, fast, before I lose my sanity!

Geoff, Bridgette, Noah, Duncan, and Courtney were eating lunch in the kitchen at the table. Bridgette and Geoff made out between bites.

Noah: You're doing it wrong. You chew the food, swallow it, then make out. You have to swallow it before you swallow each other.

Courtney: Can you not make out while I eat my sandwich? It's starting to taste like hormones.

Bridgette immediately pulled away from Geoff.

Bridgette: Sorry, honestly, it won't happen again.

Geoff nods.

Geoff (Confessional): Since Total Drama Action, Bridgette and I have vowed never to make out on TV again. We gotta be careful, though. Bridgette's just such a hot babe, it's hard not to make out with her.

Duncan was focused on the Memory Wall, trying (and failing) to form a plan.

Duncan (Confessional): I've got to build up my gameplay this season. I really want to win the half million.

Cameron, Mike, and Zoey lie sprawled out on the hammock. Zoey rests her head on Mike's chest.

Zoey: I was actually an only child. It was so lonely sometimes. I didn't have anyone to play with, so I made up my own games.

Cameron: My childhood sucked, too... I spent it all in a bubble!

Mike: I barely remember mine. Vito and Manitoba Smith really controlled my past.

Zoey (Confessional): In the Big Brother house, it's really important to have friends you can connect with on the same deep level I connect with Mike and Cameron. Growing up the way we did, we all know what it's like to be lonely, and because of that, we also know how much of a treasure it is when you're surrounded by people you care about.

Scott and Courtney cuddled in the Have-Not bed. It was metal and stone cold, but they shared each other's warmth.

Scott (Confessional): I really like Courtney. My momma always said that if I ever found a girl as sweet as her, I should marry her right away. And let me tell you, Momma was dead right.

Courtney: If you go up, I'm going to rally the votes to get you to stay.

Scott: That's sweet, really. But it really depends on who I'm up against. Maybe I'll get lucky and be put up against Al and Heather. I could beat them.

Courtney (Confessional): Scott's a really great ally in the game, and I really want him to stay. I'd try to talk to Sam, but we all know he doesn't like me. Asking him not to put him Scott would seal Scott's fate.

At the Nomination Ceremony, Sam pulls the first three keys.

Sam: Sierra, Owen, and Harold, you are safe.

Sierra pulls the next two keys.

Sierra: LeShawna and Zoey, you are safe.

LeShawna pulls the next two keys.

LeShawna: DJ and Courtney, you are safe.

DJ pulls the next two keys.

DJ: Geoff and Lindsay, you two are safe.

Geoff pulls the next two keys.

Geoff: Sadie and Justin, you are safe.

Sadie pulls the next two keys.

Sadie: Katie and Owen, you are safe.

Katie squeals and pulls the next two keys.

Katie: Beth and Cody, you are safe.

Beth pulls the next two keys.

Beth: Ezekiel and Cameron, you are safe.

Ezekiel pulls the next two keys.

Ezekiel: Lightning and Blaineley, you are safe.

Lightning pulls the next two keys,

Lightning: Mike and B, you are safe. Sha-bam!

Mike pulls the next two keys.

Mike: Dakota and Dawn, you are safe.

Dakota pulls the next to keys.

Dakota: Tyler and Bridgette, you are safe.

Tyler pulls the next two keys.

Tyler: Noah and Trent, you are safe.

Noah pulls the next two keys.

Noah: Brick and Heather, you are safe.

Brick pulls the next two keys.

Brick: Anne Maria and Duncan, you are safe.

Anne Maria pulls the next two keys.

Anne Maria: Gwen and Eva, you are safe.

Gwen pulls the last two keys.

Gwen: The last two people safe are... Trent and Jo. Congratulations.

Sam stood at the head of the table.

Sam: I have nominated you, Scott, you, Izzy, you, Alejandro, and you, Staci, for eviction this week. Scott and Alejandro, I have nominated you two based on the behavior you displayed in your seasons. Staci, I nominated you because I can't trust you. And Izzy, I nominated you because I had no one else to put up. The Veto is up for grabs, so fight hard. That being said, this Nomination Ceremony is adjourned.

Izzy (Confessional): It was definitely a bummer to go up on the block, but it's alright, cause Izzy has Owen to back her up!

Scott (Confessional): I'm going to fight extra hard for that veto and take myself off the block, but, honestly, I think I have the votes to stay. Alejandro has way too many enemies, and Staci is just annoying, so it would make sense for them to be out the door.

Alejandro (Confessional): Sam will regret this. Mark my words, he will regret this.

Staci (Confessional): My great-uncle actually invented nominations. Before him, everyone stayed in the Big Brother house.

* * *

Sam: It's time to pick players for the Veto Competition!

The Houseguests make their way to the living room.

Sam: 10 players will participate in the Veto competition. The Head of Household, the four nominees, and five other players selected by random draw. Would the nominees please join me up here?

Scott, Izzy, Alejandro, and Staci rise to stand beside Sam. Sam reaches into the bag and pulls out the first name.

Sam: Courtney.

Courtney (Confessional): Yes! Now I just have to win and take Scott off the block.

Sam (Confessional): Courtney being chosen is a real bummer for me. If she wins, I'll have to put up a new pawn, and potentially make some new enemies.

Scott (Confessional): Courtney being picked just sealed the deal. There's no way I can go home this week. She'll take me off for sure.

Scott reaches into the bag.

Scott: Cameron.

Izzy reaches into the bag.

Izzy: Duncan! Step right up!

Staci reaches into the bag.

Staci: Jo.

Staci rolls her eyes.

Jo (Confessional): Did I just imagine that, or did Staci just seal her own fate?

Alejandro reaches into the bag.

Alejandro: Cody.

Alejandro (Confessional): Basically I'm going to have to win the Veto if I want to stay in the house.

* * *

Veto Holder: Staci

Taken off the Block:

Nominees after the Veto Ceremony: Alejandro, Scott, Izzy, and Lightning

* * *

Chris appears through the TV monitor.

Chris: Houseguests, it's time to vote for the next two Houseguests to be evicted. Sam, as the HoH this week, you are not allowed to vote. Neither are the four nominees. Zoey, you're up first. Please go to the Diary Room and cast your vote to evict.

Zoey (Confessional): I vote to evict Scott.

Mike (Confessional): I vote to evict Scott.

Cameron (Confessional): I vote to evict Lightning.

Staci (Confessional): I vote to evict Scott.

B (Confessional): On a chalkboard, B wrote Scott's name.

Dawn (Confessional): I vote to evict Scott.

Jo (Confessional): I vote to evict Lightning.

Brick (Confessional): I vote to evict Scott.

Dakota (Confessional): I vote to evict Lightning.

Anne Maria (Confessional): I vote to evict Scott.

Ezekiel (Confessional): I vote to evict Scott because Anne Maria told me to.

Noah (Confessional): I vote to evict Alejandro.

Justin (Confessional): I vote to evict Izzy.

Katie (Confessional): I vote to evict Lightning.

Sadie (Confessional): I vote to evict Lightning.

Tyler (Confessional): I vote to evict Alejandro.

Eva (Confessional): I vote to evict Scott.

Beth (Confessional): I vote to evict Alejandro.

Cody (Confessional): I vote to evict Alejandro.

Sierra (Confessional): I vote to evict Alejandro.

DJ (Confessional): I vote to evict Alejandro.

Blaineley (Confessional): I vote to evict Alejandro.

Geoff (Confessional): I vote to evict Alejandro.

Bridgette (Confessional): I vote to evict Alejandro.

Heather (Confessional): I vote to evict Alejandro.

Gwen (Confessional): I vote to evict Alejandro.

Duncan (Confessional): I vote to evict Scott.

Trent (Confessional): I vote to evict Lightning.

Courtney (Confessional): I vote to evict Alejandro.

Harold (Confessional): I vote to evict Alejandro.

LeShawna (Confessional): I vote to evict Alejandro.

Lindsay (Confessional): I vote to evict Izzy.

Owen (Confessional): I vote to evict Alejandro.

Back in the living room, Chris had counted the votes.

Chris: Izzy, Alejandro, it is time for the first half of the vote. In just a few moments, one of you will be walking out the front door. When I reveal the votes, the houseguest evicted will have just a few moments to grab their things and walk out the front door. By a vote of two to fifteen, Alejandro, you have been evicted from the Big Brother house.

Alejandro stands. He hugs Heather and walks to the front door. Feeling satisfied, Cody and Sierra hold the door open for him. Alejandro rolls his eyes as he walks out.

Chris: Everyone, please gather back in the living room. Scott, Lightning, one of you will be following Alejandro out the door tonight. By a vote of ten to six, Scott, you have been evicted from the Big Brother house.

Courtney: What?

Courtney stands up in an outrage. A calm Scott hugs her softly and whispers something in her ear. Courtney turns to glare at Anne Maria as Scott walks out the door


End file.
